Law of Ueki Another Battle
by The Law Of AiraJean
Summary: Another Battle Begins... Kosuke Ueki, Ai Mori, Seichiro Sano, Rinko Jerrard, Hideyoshi Soya and other of Ueki's Friends will have a war to attend? will they Played by the hands of a New antagonist or be able to stand the sense of Righteousness? A New Story Begins and their adventures will be the test of a lifetime... and also their love life too...
1. CHAPTER 1 - Normal Junior High Life -

hi... I am new in creating fanfic about my favorite anime...

hoping that the reader will enjoy this story...

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Law of Ueki... and use the characters

and story in Law of Ueki anime... as reference to this new story...

it takes place after Ueki beat Hanon and he get the talent of blank...

 **CHAPTER 1 ("Normal Junior High Life")**

Ueki has beaten Hanon and won the Talent of Blank...

A girl with a blue-colored hair with a eyeglasses tucked in her hair reminisce all the things happened the last 6 months... while she was not listening to her teacher Mr. K...

I am Ai Mori... I am not the main character and a supporting character but the main character is Kosuke Ueki...

He has a Green spiky Hair... we are claasmates in junior high...

at first i thought he was an alien who will envade the earth...

but... no its not... he was a candidate for a battle about selecting a new king in celestial world...

he has a strong sense of righteousness and has a habit of risking his life for his friends...

sometimes i saw him as an idiot for such an ideology...

but that character of his makes me want to protect him too and share the burden... it became also my strength as times go by...

he has a power to change trash into trees... the power is not that strong but he is the winner of the battles ang became the strongest... those summer days where really exciting and its like i want to do it once again...

but now, the battles are over and everything is peaceful...

yes no more power users to battle ueki... and we came back to school...

" Ms. Mori... Ms. Mori... How much long are you gonna make daydreams in class hours? " said by the teacher who is the mentor of ueki... and likes to test Ueki's righteousness... He is Mr. Kobayashi...

" Mori, Mr. K is calling you" said by her seatmate Kosuke Ueki... which have just woke up by Mr. K. as he is calling Mori

"Oh... i'm so sorry Mr. K... next time i'll listen... hahaha..." Mori is laughing nervously

"next time Ms. Mori do not make it so obvious that your mind is flying away and not listening to me... and You Mr. Ueki don't sleep in my class... Kids this days..." said by the saddened teacher...

and the class dismissed...

"Hey, Mori... can we walk home together? " said by Ueki

"ahhh... ok wait i am gonna pack my things up... wait for me at the doorway... " Ai said to ueki

in Ai Mori's mind

" he just asked me to walk together no big deal...but why is my heart beats so fast...we always had done this...maybe i am just tired in class...but my friend A(to tired to make a name just bear with it)

told me they knew that me and Ueki where more than friends...like we have a thing for each other...how am i to think such thing ueki was like never notices my beauty and he always call me a friend...but maybe he...maybe i was just overthinking..." as she blushes a schoolmate called her

"Hey Ai! How are you doing? Want to have a date with me???

I like you Ai" a boy with blonde hair suddenly shouted at her. his voice was to loud like the whole school heard it.

"Shhhhh... what are you saying? many girls might be angry at me because of what you are saying... Robert stop... ok... i said no because we are friends..." Mori said to Robert Hyden... Robert likes Ai... Ai do not know why... But she said no to him... but he still insist...

"Robert! you where just next room right... i forgot... hahaha... Mori... what are you taking so long? let's go now or we might not be able to go home before 6 pm..." said by ueki who is quite irritated by the lateness of Mori.

"I know we can walk together... Me, lovely Ai and Ueki... we can talk about many things while we walk... and after Ueki goes home... Me and Ai will have some time together..." as Robert said to the two...

"what?" the Ueki and Mori said it at the same time...

"why? do you hate each other?" said by Robert...

" no.. its not like that..." again they said it the same time...

as Mori blushed and ueki looks away from them...

"Then let's go..." as they walk side by side... Ueki, Ai and Robert go home together and tell stories about what happen in school and the first one to go another way is... Robert

Robert said goodbye and the two walk together...

"so were just the two of us... hahaha... let's talk about something important" as Ueki said it to Mori and combs his hair nervously...

Ai nodded bashfully and they stopped at the near park to talk...

MEANWHILE... in another World

"*sigh*... things are peaceful now but there are still some or should i say evil doers... wants to do a more evil plans " As the new king of the Celestial World Inumaru sighed...

Inumaru became the New Celestial King and everything on Earth , Celestial World and Underworld Became Peaceful... Temporarily...

A Celestial Came down again to the underworld to seek help to the infernals not for peace but for suggesting a war...

celestials vs. infernals... This man is jealous to the new King... he wear a black robe covering himself and talking to an infernal who is a tall man with a red hair who is the leader of the Guardians.

A new battle has set to begin in the Underworld and Earth...

the hands of time is already ticking for the unforseen future...

and a shallow hope is slightly decreasing its life to our brave characters...

 **END OF CHAPTER 1**

 **I MAY UPLOAD A** **NEW CHAPTER NOW...**

if i can

hahaha i have made love triangle but dont worry i still have a surprise...

sorry if some of my english is not so good... specially in grammar...

hope you understand and enjoy reading...

your reviews will be very appreciated...


	2. CHAPTER 2 - We Talked About -

hi i am here again... hope that you liked this...

i am a novice in writing so forgive me for some mistakes...

i was really inspired by uekixmori and sanoxrinko stories...

i'll give more attention to sanoxrinko...

i assigned Robert Hyden in the love triangle.. to produce new taste in romance... hope you know what i mean...

Now, Let's start for a new Chapter

 **CHAPTER 2 ("We Talked About")**

Ueki and Ai have fun talking to each other...

They laugh, and Ueki recieve a special punch and slaps from Mori...

They both smile and said their goodbye's before the walk the opposite ways...

As Ueki smiled he was reminded about this...

flashback:

before team Ueki go back to the Earth and leave celestial World...

Inumaru talk to him...

"Ueki you are a Celestial... I know your home is Earth... But have a bad feeling that sometime i will contact you... because of some affairs here in celestial world... specially you are the strongest of the power users... i may need your help... there are some trouble that will come after you and your friends... Your celestial powers and trash into trees powers will still remain in you... Of course your friends as well but it will be sealed for the meantime... and the powers will awaken if there is danger..." the troubled man said to him

"i guess i should be careful and contact my friends always... Thank you for your concern, king" said by Ueki

"i am embarrassed by calling me a king but thank you *blushes*... you , Sano and others are the one's who make me in this position. Anyways, You should always be careful Ueki*serious face*... i will do my best so that the infernals may not comeback again..." said by Inumaru

end of flashback

In his mind,

 ** _i really hope this will last forever_**

 ** _but what Inumaru said bothers me_**

 ** _so battles is not gone huh?_**

 ** _Ai and others_** (ueki has just stated Ai Mori in her first name)

 ** _i must protect them..._**

then he open the door to his home... and said " I'm home"

In Ai Mori's house...

She already ate her dinner and readying herself to sleep...

she feel fidgety and cannot sleep into her bed normally...

she tried to read but nothing happened...

she drink milk so that she can sleep...

but any of those did not work...

she was so worked up for what they (Ueki) talked about...

flashback: (on what happened in the park)

(when they are staying to talk...)

from the last chapter

"so were just the two of us... hahaha... let's talk about something important" as Ueki said it to Mori and combs his hair nervously...

Ai nodded bashfully and they stopped at the near park to talk...

they take a seat in a swing and Ai started the conversation...

"Ueki... ah *cough* what are we talking about? Is this related to your studies... I can give you my notes... you do not have to act so puppy dog eyed to please me for my notes..." Mori said to Ueki as she act quite highly...

"No... Ahmmm... I am quite bothered that were so close but we did not talk much... and... the" Ueki stuttered...

he cannot explain that the battle was not over... Inumaru said there will be other beings after her life... because she is important to Ueki... he can't tell the truth... and she suddenly speak...

"Ueki... what? are you saying I can't get it? huh? are you an idiot... how am i supposed to understand that?" Ai thinks that Ueki is... Confessing for her...

From her head

" **_he is stuttering I can't believe it..._**

 ** _are you confessing?_**

 ** _is this true?_**

 ** _this is dream like..._**

 ** _he is a big big idiot as dense as a rock.._**."

she slightly blushes

Ueki taught of a way to divert this indiferent situation...

he remembered a guy and a girl in an animewhere the guy is stuttering and suddenly shouts " can i call you in your first name?"

although he did not remember what will be the effect of saying such thing...

"it's worth a shot..." Ueki whispered to himself...

"Can I call you in your first name?" Ueki shouted...

Ai blushed as red as a tomato and look down so that Ueki can't see her face...

a few seconds later she calmed herself and her face was lightly colored red... she looked at Ueki...

Ueki stared at her waiting for her reply...

Ueki stared at her 20 seconds and was waiting for her...

Ueki walks towards her...

Ai is thinking for the corect Answer... and she said...

" uhm ok you can call me Ai but in one condition i will call you Kosuke... " she blushed and she added...

"and Kosuke can you please stop staring me it makes me feel so awkward to talk to you"

"Oh, I am sorry... i will be careful next time... Ai" He said it with a big smile...

Ai feel the warmth of Kosuke's smile...

That smile that make him her very important person...

and they talk about many things and laugh and became so familiar they call their first names to each other...

end of flashback:

back to Ai's room

she deeply think Ueki's smile with warmth...

when he always save her... from the battles

specially when Hanon drop her in the Path...

And Ueki save her...

when she jumps towards to Ueki in excitement because he is alive...

thinking of those thngs make her hide her face from a pillow...

 **END OF CHAPTER 2**

WHOA what a chapter a AixKosuke couple...

yeah right its this chapter they shine...

hope for SanoxRinko chapter...

what does Inumaru knows?

and what is the new Problem...

but i willl focus first in their lives before the Celestial World...

yeah hope you like this story...


	3. CHAPTER 3 - Going To A Vacation -

i have not updated this story one year ago...

almost I think...

last time i mention a SanoXRinko...

I'll try my best for them _

 **CHAPTER 3 ("Going To A Vacation")**

Ai still think about what happened earlier...

She stares at the so intently...

until her cellphone rings..

she picked up the phone and anwer the call...

"hi Ai, it's me Rinko... How are you doing??? Is it okay if I call you right now???" said by Rinko in the phone

"woah this is surprising... long time no see Rinko... i missed you guys... hope that we can see each other again... Me, Kosuke, You, Sano-san and Hideyoshi..."

said happily by Ai

"I'm fine... Kosuke... Are you two and Ueki -san are in first name basis now??? Kyaaaa 3 ... said by Rinko

"uhmm yeah *Ai slightly blushes*... and what about you two with Sano-kun??? hah hah.."said by Ai with a teasing tone...

"ahem... nothing such thing has happened... Speaking of Sano he just texted me that he founded a new hot spring... he wanted to invite us... " said by Rinko

"you diverted my question anyways... Really congrats to him... there it is... we can have a vacation there... it will be Team Uekis Reunion... " said by Ai

"oh right there it is... Sano said we can come next Saturday... And also let's have a girl to girl talk when we get there... " said by Rinko

" yes alright i have many things to tell you... Goodluck with Sano... and see you next Saturday... " said by Ai

" yeah bye...

*whispers*

 _i also have to ask for your advice too"_ said by Rinko

and their conversation came to an end...

"hmm tommorrow i will ask Kosuke and have him prepared for Saturday... i will surely go with him in Sano's hot spring...

he will not say no" said by Ai

On the other hand Rinko...

" I called her to ask an advice but here i am a coward haven't said anything to my real purpose"

" I may go to her school now and will see my first love... what am i supposed to do???" troubled Rinko said.


	4. CHAPTER 4 - Love Advice -

another chapter huh

asking for a love Advice

 **CHAPTER 4 ("Love Advice")**

A man with a black clothing has come and declares a war between 2 races...

He raises his hand and tells everybody the diffences of each races... Nobody listens... Silence... that is the reply to him... He never gives up still shouting for his truth in his mouth...

Kosuke wakes up... troubled... what kind of dream is that??? he said to himself...

readying himself to go to school...

in Ai's Place...

while she was preparing to go to school...

She remembered that Rinko's voice when they talk in phone...

"Her voice while i was talking to her... sounds like she was troubled about something"

"Well, Maybe it was my imagination... oh.. i should tell Kosuke about the hot spring... boy, i am sure he will love that idea." said by Ai

"Ai where going to school... "Kosuke shouting at jer front door.

Ai quickly goes out of her house and locks it... and walks with Kosuke...

they both say good morning to each other...

"Kosuke, Rinko called me last night... she said Sano has founded a hot spring..

and he invites us to go there..."

"Ai really that would be a great time... i will be able to see them again" Ueki said it with his brimming smile...

"Hey Guys" Robert Hayden greets the two...

" Good Morning Ai... Lets walk together... Your with Ueki again... Lets go some place after class???" he became silent and felt someone is staring them... Also Kosuke also felt it too...

on the other hand Ai...

" Good morning to Hayden... nope got plans to STUDY after school..."

the two boy's did nothing to what they felt... they just ignored it until they arrive in school...

at their lunchbreak...

Ai's phone rings... it was Rinko... She texted Ai if they can go to a cafe beside Ai's school to talk to her...

Ai replied and said sure...

after school...

Kosuke and Robert Hayden invites Ai to walk with her to go home... But she both declined them... And rushes off to classroom...

Ai goes to the cafe to talk to Rinko...

"hi, Ai feel free to order anything you want my treat" said by Rinko

"thanks Rinko... *Ai Orders food* uhmmm... Rinko we just talked yesterday at the phone... i know you are busy... but whats with this surprise visit???" said by Ai

" i maybe to straight to the point but...

why is Ueki and Robert spying with us... " Rinko glares to the two who is eavesdropping their conversation...

Ai was shocked that these two where with her the whole time in cafe...

Robert and Kosuke walks towards them and

" Hi, Rinko i am sorry if presence bothers you... but i am now pursuing Ai... that i am manly enough to take responsibility of her... of protecting her at all times..." said straightforwardly by Robert...

"huh what??? you just sprouted like a mushroom in our room... and then we became class mates in a day until now" said by Kosuke

"Guys i am the most confused here .. protecting me... hahaha Robert you almost got me killed last battle... but now you became one of my friends so its kind of ironic... oh well" said by Ai

Rinko left a long sighed...

"Anyway you guys go home this is a girl talk and i know i have no right to be angry just because if Robert but... Ai you did not say anything about him... that he was like flirting you..." Said by Rinko

" i am sorry Rinko they are just being selfish... but maybe they where interested that you are here... maybe that's why..." said by Ai

Kosuke and Robert gives up and goes home... and tell Rinko they are sorry...

Ai asks" Rinko what are we talking about???"

Rinko answers "about love life advice..."

Ai was shocked...

" Ai, Sano said to me that he will wait for the time my heart has already healed. And he also said he loves me but he understands my situation and wait for my reply. What should i do? and know i have seen and felt Robert has been pursuing you... when i heard that my heart became glass that shattered... Ai-chan what should i do??? " said by Rinko

"Rinko, this will be hard but i will do my best and accept my opinion as a friend. i do not have any romantic relationships before but...

 ** _i am glad that there is still a man willing to wait to heal your heart_**

it was pretty noble of him to say such thing and do what he says accept little and little and your heart will gradually heal...

he said that to you so grab the chance...

and another just move on from the past the present is more important...

don't worry Robert is a friend and almost all power users are our friends..."

said by Ai

"Thanks Ai, i willl absorb you advice eventually"

"Rinko thanks for the food... do not worry at small things i have enjoyed our little chat"

both girls go home with a satisfied look and say goodbyes to each other

Ai was in front of her house and seen that

the door was not locked she remembers she locked it in the morning...

she contacts her parents but they said they where not going home today...

she wanted to go inside but she was to scared...

she contacts Kosuke... And Kosuke rapidly uses Raika(*His power for speed* like a roller blades)

Kosuke rushes to Ai's House and they both going to the house ...


End file.
